The wolf and the panther
by lilly10023
Summary: This is also a Vampire Knight crossover. Kukai Sohma, one of the forbidden zodiacs was given the option live a normal life for ten years and after that he would return and be obedient to Akito no matter what the orders are.
1. Prologue: A New Begining

**This is my first crossover, so I apologize in advance if I am bad at this.**

 **Summary: Kukai Sohma is part of the Sohma family. He is one of the forbidden zodiac, the wolf. Those who are part of the forbidden curse are able to choose whether they can change regardless if the hug the opposite sex. Akito made an agreement that if he gives thirteen years of freedom the Kukai will not question Akito any further and will follow Akito's orders or accept his punishment. For the rest of his life.**

 **By the way, I am still going to school as a freshman so I probably be late in uploading any stories.**

 **"This is a phone call"**

"This is someone talking"

 **I decided that he would call Akito Akito in front of people that do not know the curse.**

* * *

 **Kukai's point of view**

Tomorrow is the day I have to go back. Dooms day or at least that is what I would like to call it. Everyone's guardian chara have already left thinking that their friends have already gown up is able to deal with problems without them. Also since, they have fellow graduate guardians to help. Well I guess Daichi never knew that I was part of the famous Sohma family or any of the mess I was in and will be in starting tomorrow. I am glad he never found out. It was so hard to hide the fact that I have so much scars on my body thanks to Akito-sama beating me up practically every single day. The family that I lived with is not a part of the Sohma family. They only know about the curse and Akito-sama made a deal. If they help me pretend to be your regular everyday kid then they will receive a very large amount of money. They were nice people, even though they knew about the curse they did not treat me any differently than other people. I asked all of my friends to meet me at a cafe and that is when I will tell them goodbye and almost everything. Well, not including the curse of course.

When I reached the cafe only the guardians wee there Utau and Ikuto was not there yet. When I approached them I said, "Hi Amu, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima, and Kairi. Long time no see. They replied with, "Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

"What did you want to talk about?" Tadase said wanting to get right to the point.

"Wait till Utau and Ikuto come then I will tell see you guys." I replied to the question.

"Well speak of the devil, they're here! They're here! What do you want, I wanna know." Yaya said jumping up and down.

"What do you want Kukai?" Ikuto questioned.

I started to tell them the things that they are curious about a with the exception of the curse and what comes with the curse," I am from the Sohma family, like the ones who controls half of Japan. Not small one that you think I am. Tomorrow I have to go back and most likely, I will not be allowed to leave the compound for a couple days. The head of the family, Akito's words are absolute and will not be questioned so if you want to say 'Then why not stay if you want to stay?' the answer is simple. No one has ever gone back from his words since the only orders he gives us are the ones that will get us out of trouble." I bowed my head and continued, "I am so sorry for not telling you everything, I was under orders to not saying a word about the main family I hope that you will understand and won't question the topic any further." I concluded.

"Everyone understand and everyone has a secret or two that they were told not to tell. We understand so lift your head." said Amu. "We will not question you about it we will just wait until you tell us."

After that, everyone dropped the subject and we began talking about something else for a couple hours.

* * *

 **Time skip to the next day**

When I woke up the next morning, I realize that today is the day that I have to return. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I decide to have my phone with me at all times just in case Akito-sama calls. I spent a couple hours on leisure then when I decide to take a shower, the phone rang. **Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ri-** I picked up the phone as fast as possible afraid of the punishment he will give if I pick it up too late. "Hello" I answered, **"Hello Kukai, it has been awhile hasn't it, Hmm maybe thirteen years. Now I hope you remember the promise that you made."** "I have Akito-sama; I would have freedom for ten years in return I would stay obedient to you for the rest of my life." I said as normal as possible hoping he did not notice that I was shaking in my boots. **"That is correct, now today is Day 1 of that and Hattori will come in two hours, you better be ready by then. If not you will accept your punishment like a good little dog you are. Do you understand?"** "I understand," I said then he end the call. I got ready to go to the shower and hope that I would not be getting any punishments in the near future or ever.

I heard a car honk and thought that it was Hattori's car. He came out along with Amu. I was so surprised. Why is Amu here? Does Amu know Hattori? Why was Amu is in the same car as Hattori? My mind was spinning with so many questions. I finally asked, "Amu, what ae you doing here?"

"Hey Kukai, since you ran out of the cafe so quickly I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, my name is Amu Hinamori but that was only because of marriage, my mom got married after I was born, my birth name is Amu Sohma one of the forbidden zodiac, the panther. I was given the same agreement as you from Akito-sama and is scheduled to come back in a week. Well I just have to give daily reports on you but that is easy. Also I know about you to, the infamous God's pet. The one Akito-sama treasures out the entire zodiac and also the one he is most strict to and his punishment are most severe. See you next week Kukai." Amu said while leaving.

'She is one of the forbidden zodiac. Why didn't she tell me this sooner? I cannot believe I did not know about her. But then again I do not know much about the other zodiac forbidden or not. Akito-sama would kill me if he found out I asked. I would be-'"Are you ready Kukai? You would be in trouble if we wait any longer." Hattori said cutting my thoughts.

"Yeah let's go" I replied not wanting any punishments.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving at the main estate

**Kukai's point of view**

When I got into the car, I felt nervous all of a sudden but then again I am part of the forbidden zodiacs and I refuse to let it show. I decided to act like how I normally act in front of my family. I just look out the window not facing Hattori and stay quiet even after he ask a question like 'How was school?' He did not stop talking until we were ten minutes near the main estate but my hopes and dreams were crushed when he started talking again but about a more serious matter, my position.

"Akito has asked for a room next to his to be prepared for you to sleep in and that means he might barge into your room unannounced. Luckily for you, your room will be between Akito and mine so I will be able to help you if it is a emergency. Anyways it will be the same as before. You will follow Akito around and I am afraid there is something much worse. Before you left Akito has never punished the other zodiac but now they are and most likely he will ask you to join him as well in punishing them." Hattori sighed and continue "You are also not allowed to leave the estate unless he say other wise and that would most likely just extend to Shigure's house. By the way three zodiacs and one outsider is living there right now."

"Wait an outsider!? I did hear you correctly right? Does Akito-sama know about that?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"Oh so you were listening, and yes Akito lets her stay there. Her name is Tohru Honda she also know about the curse with the exception of the Forbidden zodiac." Hattori replied.

Before I could argue with him I saw the main estate and Akito-sama standing outside of the door. When I went out I greeted him,"Good morning Akito-sama." Instead of him greeting me back he decided to connect my rib with his foot and I flew into a building.

"I did not give you permission to talk now stand up and apologize." Akito said in a sickly evil way which totally creep me out but I did as he told.

"My apologies, I did not mean any disrespect" I said while bowing. He just turn away and headed into the estate and I followed about five feet behind him. As he lead me to a room.

"This is you room and I expect to see you in my room which is to the left around dinner time." Akito said as he left. Hattori decided it was a chance to see my injury and grabbed my shirt luckily for me I noticed in time and pulled my shirt down before he gets the chance to pull it up.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I hissed at him.

"Looking at your injury now remove your hand and I suggest you don't yell because Akito is behind that wall" he replied like its no big deal.

"No way, now leave I can deal with it on my own." I said but just as I finished the sentence, he grabbed both my arms and put it above his head and in with his other arm he grabbed something above me and chained my hands so I would not be able to put my hands down. He let go of his hands and got my legs and chained them as well.

"What the hell are you doing, chaining me up for no damn reason. There is something called freedom, ever heard of it? Well you should before you go to jail." I hissed at him fully aware that there is hatred in my tone.

"Yes I have heard of it but you have made a agreement with Akito, have you not? He told me to chain you up with your hand hanging from the ceiling and legs a feet above the ground if you try to stop me for doing my job."he said in a very calm manner. After he was done, he reached into my shirt and cut it of me. You heard me, he used a pair of scissors to cut my shirt of. He inspected my wound and and wrapped cloth around it. He finally let me go and treated me like a baby. He told me to put my arms up so he can put the yukata on.

"I can do it myself thank you." I told him and tried to grabbed the yukata but he stopped me and put in on and finally he said, "It is an order from Akito that you are not to lift a finger to put on the clothing afraid you might put a knife in it or something. It was not my choice I am just following orders. I know full well that you don't know how to put on this kind of yukata as well." He said with confident seeping from his mouth. I bite the bottom of my lips trying not to hit or get mad at him.

"Do not bite your lips Kukai you are not to hurt yourself under any circumstances. The only exception is me or my orders, do I make myself clear?" Akito-sama said barging into my room.

"Crystal clear Akito-sama." I replied trying my best to reprimand myself.

"Good now follow me both of you." Akito-sama replied with a satisfying look on his face.

I followed him not saying a word because of this morning's events. When I stepped into the room I could see twelve people I do not recognize but did not question. When Akito-sama gave me a look to sit next to him I did exactly that. I took a look at them and could see fear in their eyes assuming they were scared of Akito-sama. When I sat down I notice Hattori was heading toward me and bent down grabbing a long chain one end connecting to the wall and he connected the other end to my legs. He tighten it so my veins can still go through but not enough for me to slide it up and down. I did not refuse it knowing if I did I would be in more trouble than I can handle.

* * *

 **Another chapter will not be uploaded tonight since it is to late in the night. I will get it uploaded in a few days not knowing if I am able to do it tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 2: Punishment

**I apologize for being away for so long. I had no time to write with all my homework piling up.**

I tried my best to stay awake throughout the meeting, but because I barely had any sleep last night I did not pay any attention. Next thing I knew I was in my room hanging from the ceiling with water dripping down my face. It was already nighttime. I now see where I had gone wrong. I couldn't believe I had slept all the way past dinner.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Kukai my dear it seems like you have forgotten your place. Have living away from the me made you forget it or was it simply because you want to get in trouble." Akito sang.

The words sent chills down my spine thinking about the last few words. I then started to look around. My entire body was chained to different parts of my body or connected to a wall! I tried to move but the chains held on and made me completely still. I then felt something squeeze my member. I looked down then gasped," A-A c-c-cock ring!" I stuttered.

Akito looked at me then smiled. "I see you are awake. Rule number one, never take this out without permission. Rule number two, no masturbating. Well even if you do masturbate I won't take this cock ring out."

He then took out another ring with 2 strings connected to it and put the ring in my mouth while Hattori tied the string behind my head. I looked at Hattori but he just gave me a neutral look.

"Hattori, is Kukai a virgin?" Akito asked all of a sudden. I looked surprised but Hattori didn't and just answered 'yes'. "Good, I hoped so with how young you are." He then took out a cock toy. I was surprised and didn't know what he was going to do with it. "Hattori, prep him. But don't use any of them."

"But Akito since he is a virgin we need to use them or else he will -" Hattori tried to say but was stopped by the look on his face and just said 'yes sir.' He too off his glove stepped forward an started to touch my butt cheeks. I may be a kid but was not naieve. I tried my best to get off my restraints. But to no avail wasn't able to get out. He put put one finger inside slowly moving it in and out then added two then three. Once he was done I could feel tears dripping down my side as I tried not to moan when he was moving his fingers. I could feel the insides of my hole burning but it didn't stop there. Akito then stepped forward and then he put the dildo inside my hole but surprisingly he did it slowly. I could tell that it was too big. Hattori seemed to think too. "Akito I think that is a little too big." Hattori said.

"This is supposed to be a punishment so I purposely got a bigger one. If you call that a little too big then you need to get your eyes check, his skin looks like it will rip any second now. Well we will wait a minute for Kukai to get used to it then I will have it vibrate." Akito said calmly, sure enough when it starts to not hurt anymore the dildo inside me starts vibrating. After a few seconds, I couldn't stand it anymore I started to try and get off of my bondage and yelling my lungs out at the same time. I was met with a slap to my butt cheeks. Akito didn't stop slapping me until morning came. He did not let me sleep the entire night, even Hattori went to sleep after a few hours. When it looks like I was going to doze if he starts to make the vibration go more crazy. He finally stoped because he was tired and I never got to release. That night was truly terrifying.

When it was all over, Hattori came to my room. He took most of the restraints of except for the ones connecting my wrists together and put one on my ankle doing the same effect. I was too tired to fight back and just let him do his job. He carried me princess style to the tub filled with cold water. I was surprised. "N-no get me out", I yelled and tried to move but when I try to sit up my butt hurts and it doesn't help that I have restraints.

"No you are not allowed to come so you will just have to endure the cold water because it helps calm your cock down." Hattori explained but I just couldn't handle it.

"But there is also ice in this water it is way too cold." I stuttered. It wasn't like the water is an inch in length, it goes up to my neck!

"You got in trouble because you slept through the meeting, that was the reason for such a heavy punishment. Now in that meeting explains that all cursed Sohmas are to go to a private school called Cross Academy and join it's night class. The night class consist of vampires. Including that outsider, Tohru Honda. We go in a week but I will pack your belongings since you will be too busy with accompanying Akito." Hattori said trying to change the subject. "Now I suggest you get some sleep while you can before Akito wakes you up." He said picking me up putting me on a chair. As he is drying me he ask,"any questions?" Met with a weak 'no' trying to drift to sleep.

 **Hattori's point of view**

When I came into the room, Akito was not there so I knew his punishment is over. I helped him take a bath then dried him putting him in a simple kimono. I wish Akito would be honest with his feelings. He love Kukai so much that he is okay with Kukai being miserable. As long as Kukai is by his side.

 **A week later Kukai's point of view**

When I woke up, Hattori was putting in on my yukata and I noticed my hand cuffs are missing. "Good Morning" I greeted lazily.

"Good morning, today rat is coming to the main house to meet Akito. No matter how harsh his punishment is do not interfere you will only get in trouble for it." Hattori said finishing putting on my yukata going on to the handcuffs." We should get going", Hattori said as he picked me up and carried me to the Akito-sama's room.

"Why are we here?" I asked not wanting to go in there.

He laughed and said "Akito is meeting up with rat, cat, and dog." We went inside and I saw a two boys that look like he is high school age and a grown men kneeling down in front of Akito-sama.

"Good morning Akito-sama", I greeted him as Hattori placed me next to Akito. He just ignored me and began speaking to the others.

"Have you packed your belongings?" Akito asked. Everyone replied yes then before Akito could say anything, Amu barged in.


End file.
